


cool air

by dhe20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tears, This is my first time writing hurt/comfort, but definitely crying, im trying okay, its not that bad honestly, like it doesnt get deep or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhe20/pseuds/dhe20
Summary: Adora wakes to find cold sheets in Catra's absence. Still in a slumber, she wasn't too worried, until she heard the sniffles coming from the other side of the wall.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	cool air

**Author's Note:**

> i got struck with a random urge to write, so i thought id try my hand at hurt/comfort :)

A hand reached out, smoothing over the covers of an oversized bed. There was no intent behind it, Adora was soundly asleep, but the usual warmth on the other side of the bed had left her, she couldn’t tell when, but she found herself in need of it again. Her hand reached far, then retracted again, finding nothing but cold air. This unsettlement woke her, eyes parting slightly to either confirm or deny her findings. Though it was true. The girl wasn’t sleeping beside her.

As her eyes adjusted to the room, the rest of her senses followed suit.

A muffled sob.

Adora quickly came to, the startle taking over her. She strained her ears, waiting for another noise to again, either confirm or deny her findings.

Sadly, she was affirmed again. A series of sniffles found their way to her ears, worry overwhelming her as she moved to sit up.

They came from the bathroom.

She hobbled her way over, her body desperately trying to fight past the hazy sleepiness as something new came to priority.

And as she pushed gently on the door, she could hear a startled sharp gasp and the movements freeze.

“Catra?” Her voice was so small, it hardly made its way to the other side of the room.

A huff was heard, and Adora took it as invitation.

“Catra,” Adora wished she had better eyesight, it almost hurt trying to focus on something she couldn't find in the dark, “It’s okay....”

“I know, I’m fine.” She could tell she tried to say it with strength, but her voice was too weak, gave out.

Adora kneeled down beside her, Catra’s blurry eyes refused to meet her own. She touched gentle fingers onto her back, the contact sending a shiver through the hunched girl, who pulled away from the touch.

“If you say so,” Adora’s voice was still croaky, but her smile could be heard as she took a proper seat beside her.

“Yeah. I am. And I do.”

Adora didn’t fight her, she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. She tried again to soothe her, rubbing a thumb in circles on Catra’s shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while, Catra desperately trying to stop the tears and calm her breathing, but it was useless.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Catra stopped herself from yelping out a harsh “no.” at Adora, opting instead to lean slightly into the heat coming off Adora.

The choked breaths tugged hard at Adora’s heart.

She reached out calmly to Catra’s face with her other hand, wiping the tear stains away with her thumb. She could feel her barely press into the cup of her hand before pulling away again, turning her head away from the touch and pressing her cheek hard into her knees, arms squeezing her legs closer to her chest.

This tugged harder.

Adora sniffled, trying to subtlety rub a tear away from her own cheek.

Catra looked up, worry crossing her face.

“I’m sorry,” Adora forced out a light laugh, placing her hand back on Catra’s shoulder.

“Why are you sorry?” Catra yapped quickly.

“I don’t know, I just...” Adora could only offer a smile before leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her temple.

“I’m the one who should be saying sorry,” Catra seemed so frustrated, her muscles all coiled up and tense under Adora’s touch.

“What are you sorry for?” She started rubbing at the small of Catra’s back.

It took a while, but Catra finally sucked in the cool air in a jagged breath, “I’m just so sick of hurting you...”

The twinge biting at the back of Adora’s eyes finally forced through, tears spilling past the dark bags under her eyes.

“Stop crying!” Catra sat up to turn toward the other, hands planting solid on Adora’s cheeks, wiping so gently at the tears with the pads of her fingers, as if she could break under her touch, “I thought that was my job!”

A chuckle escaped Adora as she held Catra’s hands under her own, forcing Catra’s touch to actually put pressure on her light skin.

Adora’s eyes looked up, finding another pair without effort, and a grin found its way on Catra’s lips.

“Is that what this is about? Hurting me?”

Catra quickly sunk back down, the fresh memory of why she left their bed to hide hitting her again.

“You know it’s just dreams, Catra,” her voice felt like honey, reassurance drowning in her words, “I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.” Adora curled her fingers around Catra’s hands, pressing firmly into her palms.

“I know, I know. It’s just-“ a quick suck of air shot in through clenched teeth, “I’m trying so hard, but I still manage to hurt you,” Catra rubbed at Adora’s tears again, trying to emphasize a point.

“You trying is more than I could ever ask for,” Adora’s smile was bright, it always was. Memories of similar moments from when they were kids growing up rushed past both of them. Memories giggling, holding hands, running through the halls. Memories of standing up for each other, of sharing secrets late at night under covers. Memories just like this one, though less sweet, of hiding in shadows, comfort in each other arms.

Catra finally allowed herself to melt into her arms, wrapping her own around Adora’s neck as hands clenched at her sides.

“I’m sorry,” Catra whispered into her neck, tears threatening to fall again.

“It’s okay, Catra, you don’t have to be sorry,” she played with the other girl hair as she tried to adjust to this awkward hug.

“Well, I am. So. Sucks to be you, I guess,” Catra smiled into Adora’s skin.

Another light laugh forced itself out from Adora as Catra pulled back to stare again at her beautiful girlfriend.

“No, actually, I’m pretty content being me,” Adora looked up to catch her eyes.

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra gave her a playful shove with a snicker, knocking Adora to her elbows.

“‘m your idiot,” Adora breathed out as she stood up, stretching out a hand for Catra to hold.

“I mean yeah, someone has to keep you in check,” Catra took her hand with a firm grasp before finding her feet, pulling Adora in close to press their foreheads together,

“Thank you”


End file.
